


You and I

by ryukoishida



Series: Winterreise [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukoishida/pseuds/ryukoishida
Summary: He should perhaps stop referring to these meetings as “dates,” Guang Hong’s cheeks tint pink with warmth as the idle thought passes by, which he quickly tries to push away as he double-clicks on Leo’s name on the list of his contacts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Skype date + Leo sending Guang Hong a present.

With his usual practice session at the rink and having a family dinner that lasted longer than usual, Guang Hong isn’t able to escape all the benevolent – though what has felt like exhaustingly endless – birthday wishes from his cousins and aunts and uncles until around eight o’clock that night.

 

When he gets to his room, he changes into a cozier outfit (the space heater in his room always takes a while to warm up in the depth of winter) and grabs the wrapped package that’s been sitting on his desk for almost a week with him when he goes to boot up his laptop.

 

By the time he’s settled on his bed with his laptop perched haphazardly on his pillow, he realizes that he’s already a few minutes late to his usual weekly Skype date with Leo.

 

He should perhaps stop referring to these meetings as “dates,” Guang Hong’s cheeks tint pink with warmth as the idle thought passes by, which he quickly tries to push away as he double-clicks on Leo’s name on the list of his contacts.

 

It doesn’t take long for Leo to answer, and when the webcam manages to focus on a familiar tanned face framed by scruffy bed hair, chocolate-brown eyes that are trying to blink away remnants of sleep, and that bright, though slightly drowsy smile, Guang Hong’s lips quirk into a small, amused grin.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” he greets, waving at the camera.

 

“Happy birthday, Guang Hong,” Leo replies after a big yawn and arms stretching skywards.

 

Those are such simple words – a heart-felt wish from his best friend – but hearing Leo saying them, his voice still low and hoarse from having just woken up, Guang Hong’s heart feels full and warm; it’s enough to chase away the cold of winter in the tips of his fingers, the dull ache of his muscles and bruises blooming on skin from falls on the ice that day, and the strange, hollow emptiness in his chest whenever he thinks about Leo only to remember he’s an ocean away.

 

The camera shakes a little when Leo moves to sit more comfortably, his back sagged against his propped-up pillow and laptop braced on his thighs.  

 

“Thanks, Leo,” he says, smile growing fond.

 

“You haven’t opened my package yet, have you?” Leo’s brows knit together in a worried frown.

 

“You said not to until we Skype on my birthday, right? I keep my promises,” Guang Hong says.

 

“I know you do,” Leo sounds sheepish as he scratches the back of his neck, looking away.

 

“Well, can I open it now?” It’s difficult to contain the enthusiasm in his voice.

 

To be honest, there had been a couple of instances when the temptation to take a peek almost overwhelmed Guang Hong during the past week; he was ecstatic when his mother told him that the package that Leo had mentioned he’d be sending his way had arrived safely, and for the next few days, Guang Hong had been trying to guess the contents inside the messily-wrapped gift.

 

It’s rectangular and heavy, so he would have guessed it’s something along the lines of books or a DVD set.

 

“Y-yeah, of course!”

 

It might have been the trick of the lighting or Guang Hong’s imagination, but Leo seems to be blushing, his nervous gaze lowered and trained to something to his left as he bites his lower lip.  

 

He tears apart the wrapping paper with less grace than he’d like to admit, and soon his bed is strewn with bits and pieces of carelessly ripped paper, but in his hands, to Guang Hong’s utter delight and elation, is a limited-edition Blu-ray box set of Marvel Universe movies.

 

Many friends and fans know that Guang Hong is a huge nerd over Hollywood action movies, but the Marvel series has to be his long-time favourite. He’s about to express his gratitude when another worrying thought hits him.

 

“This must have costed a lot!” Guang Hong blurts out, and that’s not really what he wants to say in response to receiving such a thoughtful gift, but that box set must have been over $200 and as much as the young skater loves those movies, he can’t ask his friend to spend so much money on his birthday gift.

 

“I was saving up for it, so don’t worry about it too much, okay?” Leo laughs, eyes warm with affection as his voice turns softer, “It’s enough just to see you smile like that.”

 

It’s too much – the distance between them, the need to touch him, to tell him how much he appreciates this, the gift, the sentiment – it all comes crashing down to Guang Hong like a towering wave; the overwhelming sensation seizes his heart and makes him tremble with uncertainty and something undeniably sweet.

 

“Leo…” When he calls out his name, it’s with a shaky whisper.

 

Leo leans in a little closer to the screen. “Yeah?”

 

“L-Let’s watch these movies together.”

 

“Sure! When’s your next day-off? Maybe we can––”

 

“No, I mean let’s watch them together, in Chicago,” Guang Hong glances up just in time to catch Leo’s surprised expression – dark brown eyes widened, all traces of lingering slumber dissipated, as if he couldn’t quite comprehend Guang Hong’s words.

 

“Chicago? But I thought – I thought you’re going to train in Ottawa this summer.”

 

“I am,” he nods, “but I’ll be attending a college in Chicago after that in September, so––”

 

“Seriously?” Leo yelps, his face springing suddenly so close to the camera that all Guang Hong can see for a few seconds is a forehead and tousled hair. “You’re going to be here, in Chicago, in person?”

 

He settles back against his pillow once more after the initial reaction, but it’s obvious that Leo is ecstatic about the unexpected news.

 

“That’s the plan, yes,” Guang Hong chuckles at the way his friend’s eyes glimmer like sunrise and the bright grin that makes Leo’s dimples more prominent.

 

If only, just for this moment, Guang Hong can reach out and through the monitor to touch his friend’s face and feel the warmth of his cheeks, the softness of his hair, the strong line of his jaw…

 

“I­––” It’s suddenly becoming hard to breathe again, words dying to crawl out – words that meant so much more when Guang Hong thinks about the fact that what he feels for his best friend may not simply be mere companionship anymore, “I miss you.”

 

It’s said in a soft tenor, a trail of yearning breeze at the tail end of summer as the footsteps of autumn draws near with decay and loss.

 

Leo catches Guang Hong’s tone right away, though he isn’t certain why his friend is suddenly feeling so disheartened, so he responds with the only way he knows how – with nothing but truth, “I miss you, too, Guang Hong.”

 

And that is exactly what Guang Hong needs to hear to calm the chaotic insecurity of his heart.

 

It’s another one month and seven days until the Four Continents Championships – one month and seven days until they can see each other in person. It’s hard – this long-distance friendship that they somehow managed to maintain for over two years – but Guang Hong is looking forward to the day when they’ll be living in the same city, and their text messages will become as common and habitual as meeting up after their classes end, exploring the streets together in their free time, and talking to each other about anything and everything when they are just a touch apart.


End file.
